


FAR AWAY

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Far away is not always what it seems, coming home to you





	FAR AWAY

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Song by:Nickelback 

Beta:Helen  

* * *

He stood in the back as he watched the past dance in a crowd. He could see the fakeness that was calming his face. He hadn’t been home in three years and it wasn’t for the lack of wanting. All he wanted was to prove he was good enough for him; worthy of the greatness that just seemed to reflect and echo through his every move and thought. 

**This time, This place**  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know 

The glitter fell from the sky like rain fell from the clouds; people smiling from the highs and drunkenness or maybe, just maybe, from love and lust combined. The high from those two things could overpower even the strongest man in the world; make you fall to your knees praying just to come out alive, knowing that it could make your heart race and the air escape your ever vessel in your being.

****  
_[CHORUS]_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore 

You watch as his panther like body climbs to the small stage so he can survey his kingdom; you know, no matter what age or look, he will always be the great one that men have dreamed to beat but never could succeed. You are leaning against the white bar and suddenly he looks you dead in the eyes, his hazel orbs become cloudy and you can feel the heat and lust racing through. A smile could mean so many things but suddenly, when he looks at you, the air is gone. You can’t feel anything; it’s like you can’t get there to him fast enough. Before you can think, you are slowly reaching for his strong hands as he helps you jump up with him. The once roaring kingdom is standing still as they watch what they have secretly been wishing for. The last three years things have seemed to stay the same but missing a piece to the heaven that is a rare treat to find on earth. 

****  
  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know 

The world is spinning as suddenly you seem to be in a tight closed space and nothing is stopping you from wrapping your arms around his neck and slightly brushing your fingertips on the back of his neck. Eyes do not dare blink, it’s like you can sense everything and suddenly, his lips meet yours and again you are lost. The only thing that exists in this moment and time is you and him. 

****  
_[CHORUS]_  
  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know 

The crowd erupts in cheers and the joyance is redefining but you both are alone and nothing can pentane this amazing. He grips you tighter against himself and your body instantly melts into his strong and warm embrace. You feel his tongue entering your warm mouth and ministrations is fueled the need to feel him everywhere else. You crave his taste and the feel of his body surrounding you and possessing you in ways that you have dreamed of for years. 

****  
  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing 

You break when you need to breath, the feel of rubber comes to mind when you feel his head on yours, and the heavy panting is mixed and the lust is written in both your eyes, and not to mention the silent question that has been plaguing him since he saw you. You smile at him and gently stroke his cheek and that’s when he smiles for real. No smirk or half smile; a full blown smile that he  rarely shows and in that moment, you have never seen anyone more beautiful in the whole world. 

****  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

 


End file.
